A Change of Decoration
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Shane and Kapri Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. I got help with the ideas from Meloda26 and my sister and nephew._

**A Change of Decoration**

Kapri finished drying off her nails which she had painted red around a small evergreen tree sticker. She smiled seeing that her nails now matched the festivities that were going on. As she put away her nail equipment she listened to the rest of the Christmas CD that Tori had let her borrow. Just as the last bit of music faded away there was a knock at the door. She got up and opened the door; she smiled at who was at the door.

"Hey Shane."

"Hey."

He leaned down and they shared a brief kiss, "Want to come in?"

The 6 foot dark man nodded and entered. "So what have you been doing?"

"My nails." He raised an eyebrow. "Look." She showed him her nails which brought a smile to his face.

"Well at least you're with the season. Are you going to change them at New Years?"

Kapri's mouth dropped open in mock shock. "Well fine be that way. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and find my wonderful fiancé, who wouldn't joke about that."

She walked past him and started for the hall. He reached out and took her hand. "You look wonderful."

"Thanks."

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk?"

Kapri smiled, "Yeah, let me get my shoes." She hurried to her room and quickly pulled on her shoes stopping to admire the ring on her hand. It was a white-gold band with a princess cut diamond, it wasn't a huge ring, but it was from Shane and that's what mattered. She then put on a light coat and made sure her hair looked good and then the blonde went back out to the living room. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Perfect. Let's go."

Shane opened the door and let Kapri exit first. They locked the door and headed outside. Once there they began walking down the streets. After a few minutes Kapri slowly took his hand in which turn he looked at her and smiled.

"So, what do you want to do?"

Shane shrugged, "We could walk."

"That sounds fun. I love looking at the decorations on Main Street." Kapri loved it when they changed decorations for Christmas.

"I know you do." Shane smiled at her as Kapri gently leaned into him.

"So, how was practice?"

Shane shrugged, "The same, nothing new." The couple stopped and looked at a window that had lights all over it in the decoration of a wreath and through it you could look in the window and see a little village.

"I don't believe that. Did you get a new trick down? Ooh Shane, look at that house, it's new."

Shane leaned closer to it, "It is. I think it looks better than that small pond. I did work on that trick I showed you yesterday."

"I liked the ducks on the pond. There they are back there. Did you get it down? Oh, it's a bigger pond. Marah will be sad."

After they finished looking at it they started walking again, "I got it. I think it's pretty good."

"Shane, they have all those Santa's' up again."

Shane smiled as he let Kapri bring him across the street to see a window full of Santa's' from all over the world. "Hey look, they added Holland."

"I really like that one. It looks really cool. You'll show me the move tomorrow?"

"I thought you worked tomorrow."

Arm in arm the couple continued to head down the sidewalk. "Nope, I don't need to cover for Sue anymore. She got back earlier today, so she said she'd work."

"Perfect. Then you can come with me to the skate park."

Kapri jumped a little, "That would be so much fun; I can't wait."

Once more another smile formed on Shane's lips. Sometimes the littlest things got Kapri excited, of course if you had both sisters together; now that could turn out crazy. He never would have imagined falling in love with Kapri. The last girl that he had very strong feelings for was Skyla, but she was gone. It had been hard at first but then he started dating. Then they decided to go to the movies. Hunter had been working at the Thunder Academy and Cam was working in Ninja Ops with his Dad. So Tori, Dustin, Marah, Kapri and Shane had gone to see the movie. Afterwards Tori had taken off because she had gotten a phone call from Blake. That left Dustin, Marah, Kapri and Shane. Dustin and Marah were in their own world and that was when Shane and Kapri really started talking.

Shane had been a little uncomfortable at first, but then he found it easy to talk to Kapri and she wasn't as bouncy as Marah was. He really enjoyed all the time he spent with her and slowly over time he had fallen in love with her. She listened to him, she was always interested in the things that he talked about, she supported him and he did find her very attractive.

Shane leaned down and gently kissed Kapri on the lips. She looked up at him, "What was that for?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Oh, I like those kisses the best."

"Come on, there's a new store that I want you to see their window."

Shane brought Kapri down the street to a new store. In the windows were a bunch of squares that had different pictures in them. Kapri looked at them; in one square there was a little pear tree with a bird in it, another had five gold rings, another showed eight girls milking cows. As she looked into each square it dawned on her as to what they were looking at. "It's the 12 Days of Christmas, isn't it?"

Nodding Shane started speaking, "I saw this yesterday and I thought you would like it. That song seems to be one of your favorites."

Kapri gently elbowed him, "Don't make fun. It's a fun song. Besides I'm not the one who came up with one to put all of our names in."

"What?" Shane looked at Kapri. "Who did that? Wait don't tell me."

"Yep. I'm surprised they didn't sing it to you yet."

"Haven't seen them today."

"Lucky, Marah dragged Dustin into the room, apparently having just finished it, and then they showed it to me."

"No singing this time?"

"Surprisingly no." Kapri smiled at Shane, "So at least I'm not like that."

"Good point." Shane pointed down the road, "Hey, that's new."

Kapri followed her fiancé's finger to a manger scene at the end of the street. "Let's go see it." Kapri grabbed the dark man's hand and started to run off towards it, but found herself stopped with Shane standing still. "What?"

"Do we have to run?"

"No, I suppose we'll walk."

Shane smiled and the two slowly walked to the manger scene. It was complete with the baby Jesus, Mary, Joseph, the wise men, shepherds and of course animals with a star over the roof of the stable. "I love this."

"Me too."

After standing and looking at it for a few minutes the two headed back to their favorite café. They sat down and soon had hot chocolate with peppermint sticks that they always ordered. "You know, without those decorations it just doesn't seem quite like Christmas."

"The decorations do a lot for getting one in the mood for Christmas."

"Yeah, they do. Whoever thought of them had a brilliant idea that completely makes everything more Christmasy."

"I honestly have no clue who that would be."

"Oh well, perhaps they just want others to be happy."

"Well, I'm happy right now." Shane said looking intently at his fiancé. She looked up and they shared a short sweet kiss before enjoying their first hot chocolate of the season.


End file.
